The prior art is already aware of various forms of supports for a person in a working position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,168 and 2,872,252 and 2,957,541 and 2,969,123 and 2,970,668 and 3,976,155 and 4,072,209 show these supports. Those are supports for a person in a semi-reclining working position where one can lie on his stomach while performing work at a level below his torso, such as when working in an automobile or truck engine compartment. However, those patents differ from the present invention in that their upright posts or supports are different, their standing supports are different, their body support is different, particularly in the movement or adjustability of the body support in the present invention, they do not provide the overall extension or adaptability of the present invention, they do not provide the positioning, relative to the vehicle wheels or the like, compared to the present invention, they do not provide a body guard for the user, they do not provide a protector or bumper for the vehicle or the like, just to mention some of the differences.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement upon the prior art, as mentioned above. Specifically, the present invention improves upon the prior art in the respects mentioned and also by providing movable expanding platforms which can be moved out of the way in accordance with the desired elevation for the user.
Still further, the present invention provides the combined standing and body support for work on vehicles, for instance, wherein the support need not extend underneath the vehicle and it therefore need not encounter the vehicle wheel and therefore can be positioned in any desired position relative to the portion of the vehicle being worked upon.